The Forgotten Senshi
by RogueSenshi
Summary: Alex was the sister of Princess Serenity that Usagi and the others don't remember and Queen Serenity never sent to the future. When Alex is reborn, memories intact, she grows up and finds them all. When they need her will she help?
1. Death and Rebirth

Ok everyone…I have decided to write another sailor moon fanfiction…and this one will actually have powers and such in it…so here goes

I dot not own sailor moon…never have…never will…this is the only time you will se a disclaimer…I do however own the characters, Alexis, Andy, and Callista…as well as their senshi pseudonyms…so don't take them…please

Blasts were flying everywhere…past the Senshi and Negaverse fighters alike as the battle for the moon raged on. Two Senshi had already fallen and Alex was racing through the field looking for Endymion. Suddenly she spotted him in a sword battle with Nephrite; he was losing. Alex ran faster trying to get to him; however, she only got a close as ten feet when Nephrite connected with a fatal blow. Alex called out Endymion's name in alarm then turned her attention to the smiling Negaverse general. Never had she felt such rage as she did now. The power she was told she possessed was suddenly at the surface and she felt it screaming for release.

"Come on pretty girl, take a swing at me; it will be funny," Nephrite egged her on.

Alex's shocked gaze turned to a harsh glare, "Universe Galactic Power, Make UP!"

In a flash a midriff showing fuku of the darkest black imaginable replaced the sky blue dress Alex had been wearing. The smirk Nephrite had been sporting too was replaced, be a frown. From the other side of the field Queen Serenity witnessed the transformation of her eldest daughter; witnessed her worst fear come to pass. Looking around she saw all of the dead soldiers and the senshi who had fought bravely to protect her and all the people of the solar system against the tyranny of the Negaverse.

A cry broke into the Queen's thoughts and she looked up to see both her daughters kneeling at Endymion's side. Alex and ignored Nephrite in lieu of being near the price as he died and Serenity did much the same. She watched as Nephrite pooled his energy together and sent a blast sure to kill at the two girls. She knew they were gone before he threw the blast; and she knew what she had to do. Luna and Artemis tried to stop her but she was committed to using the Crystal; she would send her daughter and her court to the future to live.

Alex felt her life waning and yet she still felt so powerful. She felt warmth emanating from something to her left. She looked over to see Queen Serenity, her mother, using the Ginzousho and quickly understood what she was doing; locking the Negaverse away and saving the others. Before the power of the crystal took the last of her life force and just before the last of life drained from Alex the two locked eyes and the younger girl understood; she would not be going with the others or her Endymion. Serenity considered her too dangerous to be alive, even though she was her own daughter. Alex let go of her life and embraced the finality that was death.

"DOCTOR! Why isn't she crying? Don't babies cry when they are born? Is something wrong?" an irate woman cried.

Alex slowly opened her eyes, but everything was so bright and it hurt her eyes so she closed them again with out seeing anything. It made sense to her, after being dead it only stood to reason your eyes would hurt when you used them again. It was then that she felt something was wrong, she remembered everything up to her death and then there were other memories; hazy memories. She had memories of a dark place where she couldn't see anything but she didn't know where that was. She didn't know for how long she had been in the place but it suddenly hit here where it might have been. The woman's comments, the harsh light made sense now. Again opening her eyes she saw what she needed to confirm her suspicions.

"Ma'am everything seems ok, she is breathing and healthy. I have never known a baby who didn't cry but nothing medical is wrong with her. Would you like to hold her now?" a man in strange clothes asked the new mother.

Alex tried to look around but found she couldn't control her own head. She was too young for the motor skill yet. Alex could feel herself being picked up and carried over to where the woman was; her new mother. It felt strange to think it but she really did have a new mother; technically. She could only assume she still carried the blood of her true mother and family but these people didn't know that. Alex wondered where she was and what year it was. She also marveled at her resurrection even though her mother didn't send her here; it would seem her powers didn't want her to be gone. Her thoughts were cut short as she reached her destination and was placed in the arms of a woman she did not know.

Alex sudden realized how small she was. The woman staring down at her looked enormous, but she was beautiful. All of a sudden there were other faces looking down at her; a ecstatic man calling himself her father, an older woman exclaiming about her head of black hair, and a girl about the age she was when she died, 19, so looked like the woman holding her. Alex assumed the older woman was a grandmother and the girl a sister. She looked around at all the faces and decided she could live with this; a new lease on life…even so in the back of her mind she could see Endymion's face and knew eventually she would look for him…eventually.

Well that is all for the first chapter…what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Let me know…I am a sucker for reviews…I love them


	2. Senshi Found

Well I know I just recently published this story and I have many stories I have not updated in a long time but this is the one that is on my brain and has been bugging me for weeks so this is the one I am working on. So here is the second chapter of this, hopefully, long story.

A beautiful young girl sat at her computer, frustrated at her inability to find what she was looking for. She was a girl who had a life most girls her age dreamed of. She was beautiful, with her thick midnight black hair and startling silver eyes, and there wasn't a guy she met that didn't attempt to ask her out. She was the valedictorian of her high school class and had a full ride scholarship to UC Berkley where she was studying physics and computer science. Yet with all of these things in her life, Alex still knew she would never be happy unless she found the other Senshi and Endymion. It was for this purpose she was searching the Internet, hoping for anything to pop up that would give her a clue.

"Are you on the computer again Lex? What is it exactly that you are looking for? I mean when you are not at class or studying you are on that thing looking for God knows what," Carmen, Alex's roommate, exclaimed.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Just because I don't go out a party like you do all the time doesn't mean I'm not doing something productive you know. And it is none of your business what I am looking for!"

"Well you are right about one thing, you DON"T party. But tonight you are going to come with me to a club, whether you like it or not. It is the last night we have together before we both head off to home for the summer. And believe me I will drag you there in your pajamas; hell even in your pajamas you will get hit on more than me!" Carmen stated.

Alex sighed, knowing it was futile to argue with her eccentric roommate. Besides there was no real reason to argue, finals were over and she truly could use the escape from her search. That was when something came to her; the whole time she had been searching for them in the United States, what if they were in another country? A rush of excitement and adrenaline hit her system. She quickly adjusted her settings and wording of her search and clicked the ok button. The screen quickly filled with links to WebPages and stories all centered in another country of the world. It was then that something caught her eye.

of my life and the many times I have been saved by Juban's favorite heroines, the Sailor Senshi****

What more could Alex ask for, in mentioned the Senshi by name!

"UH, Carmen I think I am going to have to take a rein check on that club…I think I just found what I am looking for and I need some more time to get all my information straight," she explained.

Carmen rolled her eyes, her way of saying "OK but next time I will hold you to that rein check" before she left for the club alone. Alex quickly started to look up anything and everything she could about Juban, Japan. Thankful for once that she didn't listen to her mom's advice to take French when she instead learned Japanese. Alex was scrolling down the page, looking at all of the choices when the Juban High School website caught her attention. Without much thought she clicked the link and was taken straight to a professional looking website, not much in the way of personality. On the menu she noticed a link titled "Current Students" and she figured she might as well give it a shot.

Clicking on the link she was greeted by a long list of names and after clicking into the first twenty she decided it would be better to scroll through until something caught her eye. That thing happened to express itself when she reached the T section of the list. Tsukino, Usagi or Rabbit of the Moon was definitely a name that would catch the eye; and one that would apply to her sister Serenity. Alex clicked on her name to open up a page with a picture and academic history of this Usagi. Sure enough the smiling face that met her was the same as the precious Princess of the Moon. And according to the information of the page she had a problem with academics, and being on time. Alex couldn't help but laugh a little, from what she heard from all the other nobles and royals in the Silver Millennium Serenity too had a problem with her tutors and her schoolwork; it would seem things never changed.

Now Alex had to decide what she was going to do with all of this information. Clicking back to the search page another link caught her attention.

Fiery Crash Kills Two 

Chiba Rihito and Chiba Asaka were killed when their vehicle skidded of the road. Miraculously their son Chiba Mamoru was unharmed, however it is speculated he may have amnesia.

A picture of a boy, about six years old, accompanied the article and Alex found herself almost hyperventilating. There was no doubt that the boy in the picture was Endymion…or Mamoru as he was now called. Now Alex knew what she had to do; if Endymion was also in Juban then that is where she would go. Her advisor had been hounding her to study abroad ever since she started her freshman year, and that was 3 years ago. He would be thrilled if she decided to spend her Senior year and the summer before it in another country and it would give her a valid excuse to go to Japan. It was decided, she would go to Japan and see if she could fix what was broken from the past.

what do you think?…this is as far as this chapter goes…my brain has been working on it for the last 4 hours and it is finally dead…well review please!


	3. Meeting the Inner Senshi

HIIIIIIIIIIII. Well I have finally gotten some time so I thought I would update a story…and this just happens to be the one I picked…so enjoy. Oh and thanks for the reviews… by the by anything that is surrounded by apostrophes or (') is thought.

It was three weeks after Alex's discoveries that she sat on a flight on her way to Tokyo. It was only 4 minutes into the flight when she decided she didn't like flying. She had never been on a plane before and flying over seas on a virgin flight seemed really dumb. She had already tried to force herself to sleep but the sand man eluded her. Finally she just took out her laptop in the hopes that distraction would help her, and to some extent it did. Over the past three weeks she had compiled as much information on all of the Senshi that she could. She was surprised to find that the Outer Senshi had been spotted supporting the Inners and actually following Serenity's lead. In the Silver Millennium the Outers were apart from the Inners, only coming to the aid of the moon when absolutely necessary; believing themselves to be superior. The most surprising information she had found was the coexistence of Sailor Saturn and all the others; knowing that she had been shunned and eventually put into a deep sleep in the past.

Alex sighed as she stood to stretch and look at her watch, seeing it had only been 7 hours since her plane had taken off and she was on an 11-hour flight. It was going to be a long remaining 4 hours.

Mamoru got up from his computer to fetch more tea when a strange feeling over took him. The only way he could think of to describe it was the way he felt when he was ten and going to the zoo for the first time; like he was anxiously waiting for something but he didn't have anything to wait for. Shaking his head he continued to the kitchen and poured steaming water into his mug before adding a tea bag. He groaned, however when he looked at the clock to see it was seven in the evening and Usagi would soon be making an appearance. Mamoru had consented to a night of watching movie before he remembered the truckload of homework he had to complete for the next day.

'God what was I thinking? Well I know what I was thinking! Haven't had a date in three weeks and the whining that would ensue if I had said no would be enough to give anyone a headache. Oh god the door is opening!'

"Mamo-chan! I'm here!" Usagi chimed from the Entryway, "did you miss me?"

Mamoru made sure to plaster a smile on his face before entering the living room and barely had time to catch Usagi as she threw herself into his arms.

Mamoru groaned, "You know Usa-ko, we just saw each other a few hours ago; you don't have to be so excited!"

Usagi pouted, "I know but we haven't had a date in a while and I have missed it."

Mamoru sighed and smiled at the princess he fell in love with. Saying nothing more he scooped her up in his arms, to her delight, and deposited her on the sofa before plopping himself down beside her; school work would just have to wait.

Rei sat in front of her spiritual fire deep in thought. The entire day she had the feeling something was coming, something that was familiar and frightening all at the same time. What frightened her the most was her inability to locate it, even while meditating.

'Why cant I seem to get a lock on this entity? What if it is a new enemy and I could have the chance to preempt them? ARHGGG!'

"Um Rei-Chan are you busy right now?" came Ami's voice from the doorway.

Rei sighed, "No Ami-chan I'm not busy, come on it. What is it you need?"

Ami set her bag by the door before taking up a pillow across from her friend and fellow Senshi.

Ami looked down at her hands, "Rei-chan, have you been felling weird lately? Like something is wrong…no not wrong…but different? Like you are waiting for something to happen?"

Rei's eyes instantly snapped open, "Yes! You have been feeling it too Ami-chan? At first I thought it was just because of the exchange student coming but then I realized it was different. It is like something is coming and it is scary and familiar all at once."

Ami nodded her head vigorously, "YES! That is exactly how it is! As well I was cleaning out my computer and I came across some information I had never seen before. Apparently there is a legendary Senshi power known as Universal Power. Apparently who ever wields this power would have access to all of our powers as well as some special ones of their own. It said though that the power was pure myth and had never been discovered in anyone. I though with this weird feeling perhaps it is our powers reacting to something that can tap into them."

Rei's eyes were now wide, "Yes of course! That would explain why I cant seem to connect with what ever this thing is nor make my feelings more clear to me. On the other hand it doesn't explain why this feels so familiar as well."

Ami could only shrug at that statement, "I don't know but I thing we should get the rest of the Senshi down here to take about this."

Rei nodded her agreement and the two got on their communicators to bring the Senshi together.

Alex felt free as she stepped off the plane and into the terminal; she would have to remember to take some kind of sedative the next time she flew. Sighing she went to find her luggage at baggage claim, something she was NOT looking forward to. After a half an hour of waiting and looking her suitcases finally came around and she quickly grabbed them and got out of the way of all the other crazy fliers. Sighing again she made her way to the front of the airport and to the cab that was waiting for her on the street. Finally she was on her way to her home for the next year, a place she quickly accepted once she found out what it was; The Cherry Hill Temple. How could she pass up the chance to live with one of the Senshi, it put her that much closer.

Alex didn't even try to make conversation with the driver, opting instead to stare out the window at the passing scenery. It took about an hour to reach her destination, having already gotten yen from her bank in America so she was all set. Stepping out of the cab the sight that greeted her was a very long and tall set of stairs that led to the top of Cherry Hill. Tightening her grip on her luggage she began the trip up. Walking the stair was not much of a problem for Alex as she was in shape but even world-class champion marathoners would tire some on these stairs. It took a grand total of 10 minutes to make it to the top and she saw the beautiful temple.

"Konichiwa Girl! You must be the new exchange student. I am Grandpa Hino and you may address me as Grandpa. I have not the time to show you to where you will sleep but if you go to the sacred fire room you will find my Granddaughter and she will direct you. Have a nice stay," a strange looking short man called to her from the bushes.

Alex simply nodded and went to find the Sacred Fire Room. After circling the temple about five times she finally found the room she wanted and started to open the door when she hear voices.

"Do you really think someone with this special power is coming here Rei? Do you think they will be on our side?" the voice of Serenity questioned.

"I do not know Usagi, the fire isn't a crystal ball you know…Mamoru-san? What is wrong?" Mars' voice sounded.

No answer came from the boy but she could here the sounds of someone rising and quickly went around the corner so not to be spotted. A second later the door slid open and Alex walked aback around pretending as if it was the first time. It was then that she came face to face with Mamoru and the sight of him almost made her want to cry.

Snapping out of it she managed to speak, "Gomen-ne but is this the Sacred Fire Room, Grandpa told me Rei-chan would show me to my room."

Mamoru could not seem to find words so Rei took over, "Yes, Konichiwa I am Hino Rei, Rei-chan to you of course and you must be Alexis Johansen correct?"

Alex nodded, "Yes but please call me Alex or Lex. And who might these others be?"

Rei gestured behind her, "This is Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Kino Makoto, Tsukino Usagi, and Chiba Mamoru. They are all my friends and we were just having a study session," Rei then gestured to the hall, "Your room is the third door on the right and once you have set down your things you are more than welcome to join us; I am sure Mamoru-san can tell you some things about the school you are going to attend."

Alex nodded her thanks and made her way to the hall; as she closed the door she heard the conversation start up again.

"Mamo-chan what was your problem? How did you know she was coming?" Usagi asked.

Rei snorted, "Geeze Odango Atama did you feel her power? I didn't feel it until I saw her but she is definitely who we were waiting for. But she doesn't seem to know and if she does she is really good at hiding it."

Mamoru agreed, "Definitely! We need to keep an eye on her, good thing she is staying here."

Alex shook her head as she made her way down the hall. She had figured Serenity would make it so they didn't remember anything about her. Finally coming to her room she slid open the door to reveal a simple yet spacious enough room and began to unpack. She couldn't wait to get into that "study session" and find out any new personality quirks of the Senshi.

YEAAA! I finished a new chapter! Hope you all liked it and please please review…ok till next time..


	4. Sailor Universe

Well at least I am finally updating something!!! LOL…where has the time gone? School and work have stopped any attempts at writing on my part. But here I am making and attempt now…hope you enjoy the new chapter. And thanks in advance for reading.

"What are you doing here?" Mamoru inquired.

Alex smiled at him, "I'm in this class what about you?"

Mamoru cocked his head, "Well obviously I am too or I wouldn't be here. I didn't think we would be having any classes together."

"Well considering I am a Computer Science and Physics major it stands to reason I would take classes related to that. What I want to know is why a Med School student is taking a class on Computer Networking?" Alex asked the perplexed man.

"I…I just found it interesting," he stuttered to which Alex raised an eyebrow, "OK I needed four more credits and this was the only class with an opening. And isn't this an entry level class? You are a senior you should have taken it already."

Alex nodded at his logic as she moved to sit next to him, "I did but in the middle of the semester my mom got sick and I went home to be with her till she got better. And after that I didn't get a chance to take it again so here I am taking it now. I have a feeling though that I probably know as much if not more than the professor. So how are things between you and Usagi-chan?"

"Why would you ask a question like that?" Mamoru inquired, slightly uncomfortable.

Alex cleared her throat, "Well I sort of over heard a discussion she was having with the girls about a fight you two had. I don't know what the fight was about but she was pretty upset about it."

Just then the professor made his entrance and all conversation was halted, to which Mamoru looked relieved. Truth was the fight had been about her. Since Alex had arrived three weeks earlier Mamoru had been feeling strangely drawn to her, which Usagi had noticed. Alex wasn't doing anything to draw out these feelings except being around, and Mamoru couldn't figure out why he was having a reaction like this to her. It didn't help that even before she had arrived he had been feeling detached from Usagi and was struggling to figure out what he felt for her.

Elsewhere, at Crown, Usagi was again complaining to her friends about Mamoru's new found attraction for the exchange student.

"I mean what can he see in her when he has me? I thought he loved me," she cried.

Mako-chan rubbed her back gently, "Oh sweetie he does love you! A man can be attracted to other women but as long as he still loves you and stays faithful there is nothing to be worried about."

Rei nodded her head, "I agree with Mako-chan about that Usagi. But I have to ask…how far have you two actually gone?" At Usagi's confused look she embellished, "Have you two ever had sex Usagi?"

Usagi instant adopted a shocked look, "NO! Rei-chan why would you think we had?"

"That was the answer I expected actually. Do you know if Mamoru has had sex? Before he met you?" at Usagi's nod she continued, "Well you two have been together since you were fourteen, correct, and you are now seventeen. Usagi that is three years of celibacy on his part, most men can't go three months. His eye is wandering probably because Alex is more sexually aware of herself and presents this outwardly, his sex drive is just working a bit more. But I know Mamoru and there is no way he would ever be unfaithful to you so don't worry."

Usagi nodded, "You guys are right he would never be unfaithful and even though I have only known her three weeks I trust Alex as well. Speaking of her where is Alex today Rei-chan?"

"She had a class this morning, some type of computer class, I don't know which," Rei answered.

Usagi looked perplexed, "HUH…Mamo-chan had a computer class today too, how weird."

Just then the two in question walked into the arcade laughing at some joke Alex had relayed to Mamoru. Instantly Usagi stood up to get their attention, to which Mamoru's smiled faltered slightly but the two headed over to their table.

"Konichiwa Alex…Mamo-chan. What were you two laughing at? And when did you two meet up?" Usagi questioned.

Mamoru shook his head, "Nothing…it was a physics joke you wouldn't get it. And apparently we are both in the same class on Mondays. What are you girls up to?"

Rei shrugged, "Nothing as usual…just eating fries and gabbing all day. Why don't you two sit and tell us about your class."

Alex shook her head this time, "Can't…we both have a class in an hour. We, or rather I, decided to come get some food real quick and head back…Mamoru-chan was sweet enough to give me a ride. Of course I had to promise to buy him food as well…but it is worth it…I am STARVING!"

Usagi's smile faltered slightly, "Right…classes…gotta get those degrees right?"

Mamoru nodded at her before waving down Motoki, "Hey…what can you make in five minutes that can be eaten on the go?"

Motoki raised an eyebrow, "UM…a sandwich?"

Mamoru glanced at Alex who shrugged, "Alright then…Alex and I will both have sandwiches…on her. You know what I like…and Alex…"

Alex looked up, "And I'll have…do you make peanut butter and jelly?"

Motoki nodded and went to make their order while the two sat to chat up the others while they waited. Alex watched the group more than she indulged in the conversation. The topic of discussion seemed innocuous but to someone who knew their true identities it was riddled with discussion of Senshi business. She had to hand it to them…they sure knew how to keep things under wraps. Truth was she knew they were battling some new evil and hearing them speak about it was amusing to her. They were having trouble beating them and she knew it. Following Rei out each night when she was called to an attack was almost too easy as the priestess didn't think to check if she was being followed.

"I know Usagi…getting an edge over these…um…habits is tough, but if we keep at it I am sure we will persevere. We just have to…fight on," Ami attempted to cover up her true meaning.

Before the conversation could go on Motoki arrived with the sandwiches and Mamoru and Alex stood to leave. All the girls noticed the slight jealous look on Usagi's face as the duo left Crown.

Minako glanced at her, "Usagi…didn't we just cover this? He isn't the type to stray…and he loves you. Don't worry…the two of them are just getting to know one another that is all."

Usagi nodded but didn't feel as sure as the others.

"So…since we are stuck in this horrific traffic and we are going to both miss our class I say we do something to pass the time. Talking generally helps with that…um…right…so you never answered my question earlier. How are things going between you and Usagi?" Alex questioned.

Mamoru glanced over at her from the driver's seat, "They're…fine. It was just a little fight, every couple has fights, it's not like the world is coming to an end!"

Alex raised her hands in surrender, "OK OK!!! It was just a question. You don't need to get so defensive over it. Consider that conversation dropped. Um…so…what habits were you all talking about back there? That discussion didn't make much sense to me."

"Uhh…nothing important really. We were just discussing some of Usagi's different habits and things. Guess it would seem like a very dull conversation to you," Mamoru answered far to quickly.

Alex just nodded her head but couldn't help but notice Mamoru's use of Usagi's full name instead of the shortened endearment he usually used. The two spent the rest of the ride in silence, exchanging a small good bye as they went to their separate classes. As Mamoru was currently working as a lab tech in Anatomy and was set to help out a couple of pre-med students with their dissecting but he couldn't seem to make himself concentrate on the task at hand. Ever since Alex had shown up he had be naturally drawn to her. At first he thought it a reason for the waning of his feelings for Usagi but then he had to realize that his feelings had been declining for quite a while before he even knew Alex existed. In the past year he had been avoiding Usagi more than spending time with her, finding what used to be endearing about her to now be annoying. Mamoru finally shook his head clear and set to helping the students at hand, pushing those other matters to the back of his mind.

Later that evening Alex was following Rei out of the temple once again as she was called out for an attack. It marveled Alex that someone so observant and stealthy herself could fail to notice someone following her; especially for the length of time it sometimes took to get to battles. Rei finally stopped in front of the gates to a small amusement part and quickly transformed before rushing in to join the battle raging inside. Alex herself slowly entered and found a place to watch where she wouldn't be detected or possibly attacked.

The Youma was gaining to upper hand quickly as the Senshi powers were having little effect on its strength and power.

"Mars Flame Sniper" and "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" were yelled as the two Senshi attacked simultaneously and for a second it looked as if it had an effect until the Youma simply picked itself back up and fired back at Mars and Mercury hitting them dead on. By now no Senshi was left uninjured and it looked as if they might not win this one. Even Tuxedo Kamen was barely staying on his feet. Alex was watching them get slaughtered in battle, there was no way they could possibly win this fight.

"Fine…guess its time I stepped into the fray…Universe Planet Power!" she whispered into the night.

In a flash her sweat pants and sweater were replaced with a midnight black ensemble consisting of a mini skirt, midriff baring tank, ankle high boots, silver wrist bands, a silver onyx encrusted tiara across her forehead, and a black mask to hide her identity.

"Time for action," she whispered to herself before stepping out from her hiding spot, "I wouldn't do that if I were you! Didn't anyone ever tell you? Its not nice to kick a person when they're down."

The Youma looked up from its intended attack on the Senshi, "Really! And who might you be then?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What? You expect me to stand here and recite some fourth grade speech about who I am and what I can do? All you need be worried about it how I am going to kick your ass."

"Lookout!!!" screamed Sailor Moon as the Youma's most deadly energy ball sailed towards the un-named ally, but to the surprise of all around Universe calmly lifted her arm and deflected the blow with her arm.

Universe shook her head, "Guess its time to see what I am really made of…but which planet's powers to use? Or should I use one of my own? HMM…Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Instantly the Mercury attack soared towards the Youma and made a direct hit, throwing the monster a few meters in the air. Without pause Universe threw another well aimed attack, "World Shaking!" further weakening the enemy.

"Time to end this! Universe Sailor Planet Attack!" Universe shouted as the jewels on her tiara changed to all the different colors of the Senshi. Once the dust cleared it was certain the Youma had been killed.

Without waiting for questions or outrage Universe turned and headed for the exit to the park with one last thing to say, "I'll be around if you ever need a hand again!"

As they watched her leave all the Senshi had two questions on their minds, "who was this new Senshi?" and "is she an ally or an enemy?"

Well what did you think? Please review…I love to read other people's opinions on my works. Hope you like it so far…and thanks for reading.


	5. The Breakup

Well here I am deciding to write and update some fanfiction and though I know there are fics that have been untouched for longer this is the one I chose to be updated. I hope you like it and enjoy your reading.

"…We all decided that that new Senshi that showed up HAD to be Sailor Universe. I mean how else could she have used Mercury powers and then her own that included the word Universe in it? And Rei checked with Grandpa and he said that Alex didn't leave the temple all night so she can't be Sailor Universe like we first suspected of her. So that is a relief…." Usagi droned on oblivious to the fact that Mamoru was becoming very annoyed at the intrusion to his study time.

It had been 2 weeks since the last youma attack, the appearance of the new Senshi, who Mamoru instantly knew to be Universe, and it had been all Usagi would talk about. On top of it all they had been fighting more and more thanks to his shared class with Alex and the fact that they were hanging out together more because of it. It was always Usagi that brought her up in their fights and it was always Mamoru who tried to smooth things over and not fight at all.

After another five minutes of Usagi's mindless ranting Mamoru decided enough was enough, "Usagi! Could you PLEASE just give me some peace for a while? I know I said you could come over and visit but I also said that I had homework to do and I would need to concentrate. This is very important and I can't study with you talking nonstop like that."

Usagi instantly became upset which always started one of their arguments, "I'm sure if Alex were here you wouldn't be complaining about HER talking."

Mamoru finally had enough and snapped back, "Usagi if Alex were her **SHE **wouldn't be talking about mindless topics. **SHE **would be talking about something **PRODUCTIVE **and **USEFUL**!"

"So no more denying and no more running around topics huh? Just admit it, you are having an affair with her aren't you?!" Usagi screamed at him.

"I can't do this anymore Usagi I just CAN'T! I just can't take all this arguing and the accusations anymore and to tell the truth I don't know why I have this long when all I have wanted to do is break it off. I'm done Usagi, we are done," Mamoru stated.

Usagi's angry glare turned to pain instantly, "You don't mean that, you can't. What about our future and our destiny? Don't you love me?"

Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair, "If I am perfectly honest with myself Usagi, no I don't. I used to love you and now I do care about you but I just don't feel that strongly for you anymore. I don't know when my feelings changed or why I just know that they did and I am tired of lying to myself and you about it. I can't keep doing things that make me unhappy simply because someone says that my future depends on it. I make my future and I am starting right now. I'm sorry Usagi but that is the way I feel and it isn't going to change. We are over."

By this time tears had fallen and Usagi was fighting hard to keep the rest of them in, "One day you are going to turn around and regret this MAMORU-SAN."

Without another word Usagi turned and headed for the door, which she flung wide open. On the other side Alex stood with her fist in the air, obviously about to knock on the door before it was opened. With a huff Usagi pushed passed her before she could say anything and disappeared around the corner. With a confused look on her face she turned towards Mamoru.

Unsure what she would think Mamoru stated, "Uh…Usagi and I have decided that we just not longer work as a couple."

Alex raised her eyebrows, "OH…so what you mean to say is you finally had enough and decided make the choice to be happy."

"Yeah I guess so," he stated with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"You told me a few days ago that your laptop was working weird. I was passing by on my way back to the temple and figured if you weren't busy I could take a look at it for you. Didn't mean to intrude on what I can only guess was a terrific fight," Alex joked lightly.

Mamoru nodded, "Yeah, I have time, if you can count having to rush through a paper that is due tomorrow as 'having time'."

"And you need your laptop for that. You still haven't finished that paper yet?" she asked, amused.

Mamoru gave her a smile, "Yeah well unlike some people I know I am not a wiz at computer stuff."

Unspoken the two moved to Mamoru's desk and stared at the offending writing assignment.

Alex glanced at him, "How about we take this laptop and finish your report over dinner at Crown, my treat?"

A simple smile from Mamoru was her answer and the two headed out to get food, meanwhile Usagi had gone to Cherry Hill and informed the Senshi of the breakup.

"…an…and that's when he said it was over, that we were through," Usagi stammered out, "and so I…I told him he would re…regret it one day and went to leave and wh…when I opened the door A…Alex was standing there, like she was about to knock. But she was THERE! If she had never shown up this never would have happened."

Ami chose to take the plunge and bring up the obvious, "Usagi-chan it is not her fault that Mamoru-san broke up with you. And I know you don't want to hear this right now but if he truly has no feelings of love towards you anymore I think it is best he did what he did."

Usagi and the rest of the Senshi turned and stared at Ami as if she was the most insensitive person in the world.

"Ami-chan how can you say that to her at a time like this? She has just had her heart broken and you are telling her that you agree with him?" Minako accused.

Ami sighed, "I was only saying it was for the best. Would you have preferred he kept quiet about all of this? If you had gotten married he would have been miserable which would have made your marriage miserable and you would have divorced and any children you might have had would have had to grow up in that sort of environment. He was only doing what was best for him…and in the long run best for you. You now have the opportunity to find someone that you love who will also love you back. Believe me my parents had that kind of marriage and it tore me up as a child hearing them fight all the time."

"No offense Ami-chan but this is not helping right now. I…I'm just going to go home; I need to be alone for a bit. Thanks for being here for me guys," Usagi stated before headed out the door.

The Senshi watched her until she was out of sight and just looked at one another, lost now that the future they had all be sure of what torn to pieces.

Well I am going ot end it there for now. Hope you all liked it and please review.


End file.
